Baywatch
by deliverygirl
Summary: Summer vacation. Travelling,the beach,waves,skinny dipping,sun,surfing,whores,drugs,all a teenager could ask for.Or not. The vacation is only beggining.[ Sasunaru , GaaNeji, ShikaTema , KibaHina , KakaIru...other pairings not decided yet][yaoi][AU]
1. Chapter 1:So Let it Begin

Warnings: yaoi content in the next chapters, hoping i get to the smut.Not on this one though, only the bitchy introduction as always. This is my first naruto fic, and also, my english sucks, so if somebody wants to help me developing it, i would be more than glad.Soo, let it begin.Yay, crappy start \o/

xxxx

One...two... three minutes... Indeed, time seemed to pass slower when watching the clock tic away, but the second's pointer still gave the opposite impression, running away in the same direction. Yawning. Lifting his arms up, he stretched.The sun outside almost gone and only one conclusion left. Exhaustion. Naruto had helped to clean up the house the whole day, and even so, Iruka was the least pleased. Not that the help was really voluntary, but more like a grounding for the pranks of the youngster.

* * *

Flash back / 9:30 PM, last night/

Iruka was seating on the sofa, wavinghimself with the journal he had just finished reading, while his feet were tucked in a bucket full of water, to cool down the heat of summer. Persistent knocks on the front door made Iruka a bit irritated, already guessing the special occasion. He slided his fingers through his wrinkled forehead, trying to get away from the oncoming headache.

"Umino Iruka, we have a little present for you." A smothered voice on the other side, rough with a hint of familiarity only made the pain worse.Iruka let out a wicked grin, full of malice and grudge before opening the bamboo door, and facing policeman Ibiki, with his sadistic smile. He hold out on one of his hands the collar shirt of a young blond, who was a bit ashamed, trying to pay up the whole situation by bearing his teeth in his most trademark adorable smile.HA! He wished that was enough.

"Hehe, hello there." Naruto scratched the back of his head before he got a slap on the same side. He stumbled over a bit before noticing. The boy got mad but soon gave a step towards Iruka, fearing the cop. Behind Ibiki, Anko waved to Iruka from the patrol car, parked in front of the house.

"He was destructing public propriety. Graffiti all over the walls of the city hall with drawings and sayings like " The mayor is a drunka-" Before Ibiki could finish, Anko was at his side, elbowing him. Weird, he never did hear the car's door open.

"But it's true!" Another slap in the head and the blond calmed his gaze, looking down even though he was angry for being interrupted in the act.

"Naruto!!" Turning to the cops, Iruka thanked both." Thanks for letting this one slide Ibiki, he doesn't have much limits. Sorry about that." He laughed a bit ashamed and scratched the nape of his head, something the boy also did before. A nervous thing both did, nobody knew who started. Iruka put his hands over Naruto's shoulder, directing him to come inside.

"Next time I won't go easy on you, boy" Ibiki declared, meanwhile Naruto widened his eyes, startled by the scarface man. Anko winked to the blond, only startling the boy even more. Getting in the household, Naruto had already break through Iruka's grasp, his hands folded behind his head and a lazy appearance, he tried to make it to the second floor, whistling and praying that he could make it without eye contact. But it was late. He stopped on the third step, before reaching the stairs.

"Naruuutoooo..." The voice had a dark atmosphere to it and didn't resemble at all the nice man. The assassin aura warned Naruto that it was time to run for his own life.

"AAAH...I GOTTA...I..." Even though he was particularly cautious about the visual contact, he saw venom gleam through the older'eyes.

"Holy shi-" And that started a persecution around the house, that truly ended with an exhausted Iruka kneeled down to the grass, panting heavy, and a Naruto not so tired, stuck on the roof by his own choice, with a wodden ladder by his side.

"No-No...ahh...no ramen..." Iruka struggled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Naruto screamed, watching Iruka's antics but not quite believing it. At least, he didn't want to.

"No ramen...for a week." Iruka finished in between panting before hearing more protests, getting up on his feet and walking with the couch in mind. Naruto knew it wouldn't be a smart move to climb down the roof yet, but he did make Iruka hear every and single one of the most possible lame reasons in a pretty high pitch.

"NOOO,IRUKAA!!! I can explain, that was ART!!! Those bastards don't see it, but you know, to begin with it was all a scam to get me, they did it once, they can do it twice!"

"..."

"IruUKAAAA!!!" Naruto insisted without much success in the whining, which should piss the neighbours off, seeing that he didn't have any sense about his high pitched whine power. Before he could continue with the dramatics, from lack of sight due to roof tiles, he just caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a pillow and a blanket. A heavy thud.

"Good night, Naruto." Iruka said, from inside the house. Naruto watched the grass stunned.

"HOY,Iruka.IrUUUKAAA.Funny,he?" He scratched the side of his nose, an amused expression gracing his features. Only the crickets answering. _" He must be joking."_After half an hour of whines, a pan flew over the backyard, thanks to the insane old lady next door whom appreciated a good night of sleep. Naruto gave up, pulling his knees up to a tight hugh, nearly crying, remembering the cruel words.

"No...ramen. Iruka sensei meanie."

End of flash backxxxxx

* * *

He still remembered that morning, while entering the house, Iruka smiled to Naruto with a devious glint in his eyes.

"No ramen and a complete cleaning of the house starting from... NOW!" He kept the sweet smile but the voice wasn't the same. Naruto didn't have much time to think, a drool path by the side of his mouth and wet grass all over his clothes. He had given up on the blankie after he find out Kyubbi, his own clone of Garfield, had peed on it earlier._ "Gotta be him. Iruka sure as hell wouldn't." _A mop in the left hand and a pillow hung on the other, and the retarded look of sleepness still gave off signs. Another slap in the back of the head and the blond shruged, before shaking a bit, trying to wake up a few neurons.

"Ouch, damn it! Didn't need that one!" Iruka took a bite from a toast and waved to Naruto.

"I'm going shopping, this kitchen better be dazzling when I come back. Bye!" He could almost grasp Iruka's happiness in the air. Naruto squeezed the mop a little harder, trying to concentrate his hatred in the misfortuned object. The mop, if alive, would be begging for his quiet and peaceful life back without any complains for the miserable one or he would be fearless and impassive because,nonetheless he was a freakin' mop. Naruto sighed and gave up on his anger, concentrating only in the task ahead. "Wee, Vacation" Swinging his arms in the air lazily, full of sarcasm, before wrinkling his face, fixing his gaze on the kitchen that waited for him and therefore, tripping on the cat, whom stood invisible on the floor. It took the oportunity to fly off the living room's window, escaping the boy's fury. Lifting his head to take in the view, he figured the cat was already long gone. "Stupid cat..." The mop still in hands, body pressed against the cold ceramic floor. And with that, his vacation begun, he remembered, now seven pm in the evening. The anger and fatigue were catching up to him.

"Narutooo, dinner!" The blue eyes widened at the mention of food. Naruto hurried himself from the chair, leaving his desk behind, running down to the kitchen. Iruka had prepared a pose with his arms crossed above his chest, trying to keep the coolness and serious face for the teenager that made himself be heard with loud steps on the second floor. When blue eyes landed on the table that stood right behind his guardian, he felt a wave of happiness overfload him, making his eyes water. He jumped on the body in front of him, hugging it.

"Eeh, Naruto, calm down, this doesn't mean I forgive you, okay?" Iruka tried to keep up his composure and also his balance (he wasn't a boy anymore, was he?), but a smile faltered in his face.

" I KNEW IT! I knew you wouldn't deny me ramen!" Naruto said, kneeled in front of the older, holding him still. The big grin reminded Iruka of a child, and like always, Naruto was pointing his flaws and weakness towards him.

"Even after twenty rides with the police patrol in less than a month..." He sighed." I have limits too, Naruto."He frowned, expecting to sound a bit more harsh and convincing.

"But...But... it's ramen. It's a sin to deny me rameeeen." He now attempted his crying face, trying to hit Iruka's motherhen side. Iruka freed one of his arms to scratch the scar of his nose, closing his eyes and after a few seconds fluttering them open again, while the other hand patted the blond hair now next to his ear, now that Naruto stood up, hugging Iruka. He was glad his plan had worked.

"You were damn lucky, you know that huh? You know how Kabuto is crazy about getting you arrested for one night. You're lucky enough he wasn't on patrol those nights" ..._"Yeah...and twenty nights...that's more than luck" _Iruka concluded to himself, fearing the irresponsability of the boy. Naruto ignored it, moving to the table, having already left the embrace.

"And when Tsunade finds out about the graffiti..." Naruto paused in an attempt to chew( no, he never chewed his ramen, so behold the rare moment) to think (yes, indeed, TRULY RARE). The old hag would definitely be pissed when she finded out about his work of "art" but knowing her, he would also guess that she wouldn't take any harsh measures. He also remembered that the graffiti was just an answer from a previous argument, when Tsunade had called him a brat in front of others, making him look like a clown (not that this was rare). Naruto wasn't the kind that enjoyed vengeance but he was quite proud of his work, a grin on his face just from the picture left in his mind. It probably was already gone, erased. He paused to mourn it. Meanwhile, Iruka noticed the blond'smile, swallowing the ramen, deep in thought. The phone rang, waking Naruto from his dazed state. He frowned while Iruka made a gesture for him to pick up the phone. The one that interfered with his meal should die.

"Hoy, who's this?" Naruto skip the introduction part not caring about being polite also.

"Naruto?" The voice in the other end seemed calm.

"Hm?"

"This is Gaara. We are here." Naruto smiled to the wall in front of him. After a few minutes, he hung up. Iruka asked who was it. He was curious. The blond never get many calls.

"Gaara." He smiled while pronouncing it, getting up from the table once he was done, taking a pair of sandals and running up to the front door.

"Bye Iruka"

"Hey, Naruto, WAIT!" Too late, the door swinging open and shut until it stopped completely.

Iruka pulled down his barrette and sighed. He knew that Gaara, a close friend of Naruto, was going to pay a visit but he didn't go further into the subject mainly because the blond wouldn't budge. He looked around and noticed Kyubbi watching the scene. He swore he had seen he cat smirk, but with a shrug, Iruka ignored the cat and got up to clean up the table.

* * *

Dark strands of hair lined up the vision. _" Another gas station."_ Uchiha Sasuke, more than bored, looked for something to entertain him long enough. Inuzuka Kiba had taken the seat beside him more for pleasure of his teacher Hatake Kakashi and mental torture to himself. Kakashi wouldn't let Kiba seat in the front after he had disputed ten bucks with Kankuro over a bottle.

* * *

"IDOUBTIT" Turned over to the side of Kiba and Shino, Kankuro holded the bottle with money in the other hand.

"Just gimme the god damn coffee, you crossdresser!" A vein pulsed on Kankuro's temple along with the purple make up.

"WHAT, you sonofabitch, Now you're going to swallow the whole bottle, animal lover!!!"

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome" under his breath while Kiba stole the ten bucks and the bottle in a swift move. Open bottle, dodging Kankuro's fists and a couple of swallows .Then running to the bathroom door in the end of the aisle and shutting himself there.

Xxx

* * *

Five minutes after, Kiba tried to be an airplane, buzzing and running in the empty aisle, running and tripping after a funny guy planted a foot in front of him. (Sasuke seemed the least suspicious if it wasn´t for a light smirk on his face). But now the pale boy wasn't satisfied. Kiba had already lost half the energy after a few more hours of buzzing and shouting and now he was completely spent by his side. And snoring. And drooling.

He even tried to cuddle but Sasuke shoved and elbow right across his face without even sparing a glance.

Sasuke turned his face and noticed a wooden board approaching _"Finally"_ . He thought of that but he wasn't exactly pleased with the trip. That was blackmail anyway.

* * *

Xxx

Flash back n°1 /Eriol School, last Thursday/

"Yo, Sasuke kun" After the whole class left, Sasuke still packed his messenger bag, not too happy to be alone with his History teacher.

"Hn" Sasuke turned his face to Kakashi, underneath that odd mask, a visible smirk. At least it looked like one.

"I saw that your name isn't on the list of students that decided to go to Konoha on vacation."

"And?"

"I put your name on it." He smiled. Sasuke threw him one of his death glares.

"Not going."

"You should be more sociable, Sasuke kun, Itachi wouldn't like to know that you keep yourself away from the other students in a dark corner moping and avoiding contact." Kakashi looked like he was having a good time saying the obvious out loud.

"I don't wanna go. I don't like the sun. I hate the beach." He was ready to leave now.

"A bit of sunshine wouldn't hurt you , either. Vitamin c... Imagine, two weeks with girls in bikinis... or boys in swimsuits...whatever floats your boat." Sasuke seemed like he ignored the last sentence.

"And Itachi doesn't have anything to do with it." A gleam on the only visible eye of Kakashi.

"Oh Really?" Kakashi paused, a hand holding his chin, the other holding his elbow, an amused look. The whole picture screamed danger. Sasuke felt a shiver cursing through his body and dashed out of the room while he had time, leaving Kakashi behind. Indeed...He was smiling.

Xxx

Flash Back n°2 /Uchiha's house, Friday night/

"Brother..." Said Itachi, na indifferent look towards the younger that sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling after a constructive reading.

"What?" Sasuke didn't stop staring to the ceiling, but he noticed his brother was acting weird. Something was up. Itachi turned around, about to leave his sight from the corner of his eyes. But he paused before doing so, turning his head on Sasuke's direction and a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"I already packed your things." So that's why he couldn't find his boxers. He thought it was laundry day or something like it.

"What?" Sasuke stood the upper part of his body with his elbows. By now, Itachi had disappeared in the hallway. Sasuke ran.

"WHAT?!?I'M NOT GOING!NO WAY!" Sasuke screamed to his brother, before he could reach the stairs. Itachi turned once again, the same creepy smile.

"Yes, you are." Itachi looked psycho now. His eyes widening, still, the fucking creepy smile. Sasuke just took a step back." And in case you don't behave yourself, I took the liberty to share with Kakashi mom's tapes of you in kindergarten" The smile only got wider after the statement. Sasuke felt he had been back stabbed.

"H-HOW could you do THAT to me?!!!? Putting those kind of things in the hands of a pervert..."His voice was shaky. Sasuke kneeled down the carpet, bangs hiding his face, his palms stuck to the floor. Suddenly, he was over it, the drama was gone, and got up, cleaning with one hand his black pjs pants, and going straight back to his room.

"Whatever, not going." He concluded before closing his door and blasting the room with My Chemical Romance.

"But, little brother..." A hand dramatically waited the return of the lost brother. Itachi's features weren't psycho anymore. More like pained. But he restrained himself and paced over to Sasuke's door. He knocked. Sasuke ignored. After a few minutes, the music still loud, Sasuke heard the magical words. A normal human being would never be able to hear it. Sasuke's eyes widened. No. He wouldn't. But Itachi never lied. He ran to the door, opening it, only to find a happy homicidal Itachi.

"You wouldn't dare." But again, Itachi never lied.

"Tee-Hee!" The maniac gaze and the smile equally threaning danced on his brother's face. Defeated, Sasuke went to pleading( Yes, he does that when no one is watching)

"Bu-But...they are going to the BEACH!!!" Sasuke said like the idea already was insane itself.

"Vitamin C would be good for you, little brother" Itachi started his way back to his room. Sasuke closed the door screaming.

"BUT YOU'RE PAYING IT!!" Itachi walked seeming satisfied.

End of Flash Back

Xxx

* * *

Two days later, Itachi waited his brother in the kitchen, his normal black jeans and his dark blue long sleeved shirt but with a pinky and frilly apron over it, a doughnut with arms wide open and the sayings "EAT ME" were welcoming Sasuke.

"Good morning little brother!" Itachi's good mood was creeping Sasuke out. What was wrong with him? Had his brother gone back in gambling? Was he doped? But when he looked that way, Itachi had been a bit more happy just to try to cheer him up. At least he tried. Itachi bounced on his feet in Sasuke's direction like an excited cow, with his lunch in a bag and his suitcase. He was pushed against his will until they were on pavement, Itachi waving while shoving him in the bus. He just noticed he was already on the bus when Itachi began to disappear in the view line, waving. They were moving. He could understand why his brother was so excited to this trip, maybe Itachi was trying to get rid of him or, he was just trying to distract him, get himself together, getting him out of the bubble he had gotten himself into over one year and a half ago, after their parent's death. Sasuke knew he was doing it for his sake. Or he was expecting it to be. Coming out from his deliriums, Sasuke saw the city's entrance.

"Welcome to Konoha, kids." Kakashi got up without caring they were still moving. Some woke up, others stopped their card games, one his reading. Kakashi took the opportunity to smack his orange covered book on Maito Gai's head to wake him up.

"HOY,HOY, YOUTH!!!" Gai raised and smiled to his students.

"Weirdo" Temari whispered, not low enough. Gai coughed to clean up his throath, ignoring the girl.

"THIS IS IT, CHILDREN!! Let's feel the warmth of the beach and run through the sand of Konoha for the next two weeks!!" He was beyond enthusiasm. It would be contagious if his smile didn't blind them. Some yawned.

"That, that, and we'll go out and have fun and truth be told, you can do whatever, as long as there are no alcohol and as long as I don't know about alcohol. Just not for you, Lee." Kakashi pointed to a buggy eyed kid, inocent looking. "NO drinking near Rock Lee, you hear children?"He paused to stare at them. All nodded applying to the only rule.

"And you must know, that since no parents were able to be with us as guardians, one of them will be Temari, the eldest of the Sabaku family, since she's over twenty one. Obey her." Temari stood up in her seat on her knees, to face down each one of her victims." You will ALL be mine..." She grinned. Most everyone shrunk down on their seats.

"Or not..." Kakashi turned around and sat, waving to everybody.

"Enjoy your stay." From the other side of the aisle, Gaara turned on his cellphone, dialing a very familiar number.

**TBC...**

* * *

at least i would like too. But only if you motivate me enough. So do it. REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW FOR THE BL \o/.Next chapter in progress.But once again, will upload only if YOU give me a reason to. ;D. I'm a bitch, yes i'm. 


	2. Chapter 2:Hotel Suna

I didn't even had time to check this one.So, the story is just beggining. The whole plot is not presented. YET. And yeah, i'm not as bitchy as i claimed to be last time. Call me names, dun care.So, this is practically Naruto and Sasuke's Pov. And thoughts in italic.Or not.I'm confusing, get over it.

And I dont own Naruto. If I did, there would be no need to this amount of fanfiction, because it would be made of pure win (translate to smex all the way)

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV**

**Meanwhile, in a little blond head, in front of a certain hotel...**

"_Wait. Wait. Oh dear God. Relax Naruto, you KNEW this would happen. You didn't have to run all the way to the fucking hotel. And also, the hotel is in the other end of the city. GAAh, I'm anxious.Kay.Let's wait._

Fidget

Fidget

"_Hotel Suna" Where the hell did they get that name from. (Seriously author, WHERE)_

_I'm just going to sit and stop pacing around. It's making the recepcionist nervous. Don't worry, I'm not going in, Kotetsu.(The recepcionist really looked kind scared for the blond s visit.He didn't want to deal with the prankster.Naruto meant trouble.) I'll just wait here at the sidewalk like a behaved child.Pff...A bus...In this direction.It's coming...It's slow...too slow...yes...it MIGHT BE.._

_Nope. Bastard. Passed right through the entrance. I flipped him the finger just in case he's looking my way. Yes, let's burn it with thoughts. It could explode. IT SHOULD BLOW UP.YES, BURN, BUS,BURN!!... It's gone. Shit."_

Five minutes after

"_Lights...High LIGHTS!!!"_

"AARGHHH!" _I protect myself like Nosferatu. The bus parked. Yay. Now I can just wait till Gaara is out so I can set fire on it. For almost blinding me. Insensitive driver. Rubbing my hands with my devious plan in mind, I got a little closer to the bus. The front door opened and somebody who looks like...what..._

"You?" I just point my finger.

"Hu?" He turned to me. Yeah, that's him alright.

"Naruto! Did you come here just to see me?" Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!!?"

"Now, now, Naruto. That's not a nice way to welcome someone you haven't seen in ages. What about a hug?" I was about to kill him when I saw a green spendex guy being shoved off by a blonde girl.

"Move it, retard!" What the...She is here too?

"Temari?"

"Naruto?" She seemed more than surprised to see me. _Trouble. I sense... RUN, NARUTO, RUUUUUN!_

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD, NARUTO!!!" Too late. She glomped me until I was on the ground, back aching, arms flailing around.

"Temari, lemmebreath..."

"NOO" Funny.

"You're going to kill me, bitch!Get a hold of yourself, woman!" I pushed her over the shoulders, her arms still glued to my neck.

"Naruto, I can't believe it's you,baby" Yeah, she is like a freaking sister to me, I like her, but she has these strange mood swings...and they were frightening. When she detached herself from me, I could see more of the surroundings. An younger version of the green clad spendex guy. _Eeew.Old guy with no undies. Ewww.EEWWWWWW...STOP.LOOKING.AT.IT.EEWWWWW.MA EYEZ..LOOK AWAY,LOOK AWAY, MY EYESS,DEAR LORD!!! _Slap. That was getting common.

"Ouch, thanks" I complemented Temari, before she went to the side of the bus to get her luggage.

"Just try to avoid eye contact. You'll get used to it. I'll be back to glomp you again before Gaara sets traps all over your body" Oh, great. Glomp me, I don't mind. Yeah, right. A girl like Chun Lee is beside Temari. Now I keep on waiting for Gaara. And then all I could see was make up. Shit. I owe him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"YOU, THERE.YOU FUCKING OWE ME!" Another crushing hug and I didn't even have time to beg for the sake of my ribs.

"Yo there, Kankuro. Missed you too" He ruffles my hair. What am I, eight?

"You still owe me fifty bucks."

"Bullshit, I owed you thirty"

"Interest rate" Did he just wink at me?

"Hey" An impassive voice. Now my time to make a move. Even though I didn't see him in years, he still had the same face. Well,duh. A few inches taller, I guess. Same stature here.

"Gaara" I said, hugging the red haired. Yeah, more like glomping him.

"Naruto" He patted me on the shoulder. A smile. So good to see that friendly psycho smile. Freaky. SLAP. On the face, bitch.

"WTF, Gaara"

"Don't hug me in public. Only if I hug you, idiot."

"Psycho" It hurt. I knew it was gentle ( as gentle as can be coming from Gaara), but it hurt. I brushed my whiskered cheeks with my palm. Then he hugged me.

"I missed you too, Naruto." That was... awkward.

"What are YOU on?"

"Prozac."

"What the... Exactly how?"

"They doped me." He points to his sister that was now running after Kankuro for some stupid reason.

"Err...You're pretty much homicidal when secluded in a space for too long. They were trying to save everyone. I can see their point." I really can.

"So you too are on the list."

"What list?" I saw a smile and a glint in his eyes before he shrugged. Man, I fear for my life.

Then a long haired pony tail guy came up to us, staring at me.

"So this is him."

"Yes."

"Hm." Then he was gone.

"Wha... What is WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!"

"They are measuring you" A strange guy with a hood was climbing down from the bus. And sun glasses?( It's TEN PM FOR CHRIST SAKE). After that, a cute raven girl. She looks like sunburned... or something. When I looked at her, she was red as a tomato.

"Come." Gaara motioned for me to follow him to get his luggage. A guy with strange tattoos on his face got down. He looked like... a... I'm sure I could pinpoint it...but..a ...DOG..YEAH, that's it. But...why? It's beyond my knowledge.Still waiting in line for luggage. I don't know why but I keep looking to the bus door as if waiting for something.Whatever. Really. Here I was thinking I would just meet and old friend but I not only bumped into three friends and weird looking people?Now a chubby guy with red swirls in his cheeks came out. He looked like a giant baby. I wanted to poke those cheeks. Cute. Okay, stop it, fag. And then a girl. Pink hair, cute face. Huu, gonna try to ask her out. Seems normal besides her hair. Oh ... wait.

"Damn, Ino PIG, stop SHOVING, GOD DAMN IT!" Anger management issues, I see.And a blond came along, pretty one.

"Move it, forehead, I'm dying to get the hell out of this bus" Did she just move her skirt a little higher? Slut, perhaps? Hu...interesting. Then a pale guy with his shirt like a top, showing his navel. Hot. My bisexual senses kicking in after so long. Oh, come on, I'm tired of surfists. And plus, he looks hot but still, when he approached he looked at me from head to toe and was a bit creepy.

"I bet you don't have one" He then giggled. Weird.Too weird.But still. It is like I'm missing on something here. Then Gaara spoke.

"Let's go to the lounge. Kakashi is waiting to give us our keys and room arrangements."

"Hu? Okay."

"What is it?"

"Hu?" I turn to him confused.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Heh. I suck at lying.

"Bullshit." He kept moving to the hotel rolling his luggage. Yes, the parking lot was big.

Then I glanced back. A guy climbing down. A fucking hot guy. He couldn't be as weird as the others, right? Ivory skin, black hair, he looks like an emo, but, who cares, he's hot.Oh god, I sound like a high school girl. Hmm, white long sleeved shirt and blue rocket pants...pjs? Seriously, what's wrong with these people. Then I realize I'm staring at him. And he stares back. No way I'm backing out. But I didn't expect a coconut tree in midway.

"FUCK!" I curse the tree,YEAH,DIE!

"How did you manage to do that?" Gaara said. Rubbing my head, I see the raven walk away mumbling something. Gaara paused. While looking at me. With a 'i'm not proud of you' face. Then he facepalmed.

"Not the Uchiha, Naruto."

"Wu.." I was again, on the ground. Big boobs on my back.

"Temari, not again."

"Oohhm, Naruto, you're too fucking cute for your own good. You were a weird kid when we saw you last time, what the hell happened?" Blushing, I tried to ignore.

"Geez, thanks."

"It's true, you're exhalling cuteness. Like bangable cute." That's Kankuro.Direct as always.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GET AWAY FROM ME , PERVS"

"They are right, you know." Gaara stated like it wasn't a big deal.

"Not you, Gaara." Trying to keep my distance, I backed away from the family of doom.

"But no one's molesting you, so let's go!" Gaara grabbed my wrist and we started moving again.

"Temari" Gaara said, not looking at her. And still grabbing my wrist. Jesus, I'm not a child.

"Yeah?"

"Shikamaru is still sleeping."

"So...?"

"The bus is leaving for the garage." Gaara didn't even glance in her direction. I just saw her eyes bulge out.

"OH, CRAP. .." That's it birdie, fly away.

"WAIT, STOP THE MOTHERFUCKIN BUS!" Temari now hit the bus at the sides, running like an unpaid hooker. A pinneapple haired guy peeked out of the window. He looks sleepy to me.

"Whadyawunt...?"

"The bus is leaving, RETARD"

"Oh SHIT. Too troublesome."

* * *

**Now, Sasuke's POV**

**On the bus**

_Finally, I can get a room and sleep. Sleep for two weeks.Great! I could keep up with my reading. I wish they got a hammock. They better have. Usually I prefer to wait the commotion to settle down but this is killing me. I'm too anxious to get off this bus.Just gonna wait so everybody leave. Damn, Shikamaru. Not a pain in the ass but lazy as hell. Now these lousy bitches. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME,WHORES! That's right, stay way.NO, don't come BACK.Oh, crap._

"Sasuke, you're not coming?" _Bubblegum girl. DI-SA-PPEARRRRRR!! No, cast spell won't work . I wonder if I can find voodoo dolls in this place.Oops, too lost in thought. Stop staring, tramps._

"Yeah, in a second."

"Okay...See you then." _Don't wink at me.Yes, go, walk away.Ah..nah... disgraceful little day, isn't it? HU GOD?YOU HEAR ME? Now this asshole. That's right, Sasuke, facepalm so he doesn't see you._ I flinch before he runs, jumping up and down through the aisle. _Oh, I'm getting pissed. He just fuckin grope my ASS. Calm down, Sasuke. You can kill Sai afterwards. He is coming back? Wha..?_

"Ah, and Itachi told me..." He smiles.

"You SON OF A...what?" ... grinning like a maniac.

"Yes, he did." He darts out of the bus.

"Wh..." Flying kisses. The last scene I witnessed. O gawd. Kill me now.

_Wake up, idiot. Sadistic big brother of mine, you're gonna pay. Oh yes, you will. My suitcase in one hand, yeah, didn't have time to put it in the trunk. _I start to climb down the stairs. Warm breeze. _Already miss the air conditioner. Ahh, what do we have here? An exotic guy...blond. Were those...whiskers? And why the hell is he looking at me? Now he's glaring. I see where he's going at least..._

"Idiot" So, go get your keys, Sasuke.Go.

xxxx

"So, I'll be calling some names, and you can go to your rooms with your respective party. So... Inuzuka you're staying with Nara Shikamaru." Kakashi threw to Kiba their key.

"Third floor"

"Alright" Kiba sounded happy. But he was like a dog, that's his nature. Shikamaru not so much for happy face.

" Neji. You are to stay with... Gaara." Silence. Eerie silence. Neji would weak up dead. Everybody knew. Even Hinata. She gave him a sympathetic look like saying good bye to her cousin. They took the key and were off to the elevator.

"Uchiha. Hmmm, looks like Sai is keeping you company for the next two weeks." _Oh no. I've had enough of this. They are playing with your mind, bro. Don't let them get to ya._

"No...you won't win." _I mumbled like Kakashi was the fucking evil gizmo and went to the elevator, not waiting for the happy kid behind me, my disformed stunt. Ah...the blond again.And this crowd is going to share an elevator?_ _No, claustrophobic here. I stumble into the elevator. Shit. Sai, dumbass. I just growl to him. And now, I'm face to face with the blondie. I'm getting PRETTY uncomfortable.That's an understatement. Seven people in an elevator. A cubicle. All guys, for that matter. Is the blond blushing? Oh, that's cute. Too cute. Hey, don't get excited over a guy, for crying out loud, you're an UCHIHA._

**A quick look inside Naruto's mind**

"_Look away, look away. Why can't someone SLAP ME, RIGHT NOW?HOLY jesus, he's hot."_

**Back in Sasuke's**

"Stop staring, idiot." _That's getting annoying._

"I'm not staring.And I'm not an IDIOT!" _Oh, great, act like your twelve. I don't care._

"So look the other way."

"I look wherever I want, okay, back off"

"Could you two get a room. This is getting rather –" Gaara cut Neji.

"Stay away, Uchiha. Naruto is my baby." _Eeh? Wtf?! My eyes twitched. Gaara brought the blond head to his chest. But it didn't look like a hug... It looked more like a... headlock...okay..._

"Whatever."

"STOP IT, Gaara, I'm nobody's baby. Cut the crap." _Red face. Cute. And we are here. Second floor_. I jump off the elevator only to find everybody is staying on the same floor except for Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Is the blondie your friend, Sandman?" _Oh, Sai, the irony. Yes, Gaara has a strange background. People say that when he was a child he used to eat sand. "Every kid does that!" you might think. But no...he used to make other people in the playground eat it as well or he promised to bury you and your family in the same sandbox.Adorable sycho._

"Yes, he is. Don't you dare touch him or I will burn your balls in pig grease. Call me Sandman one more time and I'll make sure you won't wake up tomorrow." _He didn't even show emotion. Psychopath_.

"San-" My hand went off on its own to cover his mouth. _Do I really have to share a room with this moron?_ I noticed again, the blondie staring at me. And once I met his gaze, his eyebrows furrowed. _What did I do to this guy?_

* * *

Naruto stood in the hallway, staring at the raven."_I think I broke my nose. And it's his fault. Bastard_." And then, he glared. Maturity wasn't his thing. And Sasuke glared back. Really, he would not miss the chance. Neji intervened. 

"Yeah,sure. Come on Gaara, I want to take a shower."

"Lets." Neji's eyebrow twitched.

"Alone."

"Oh. But that's no fun." Sasuke had already banged his room door, leaving Sai on the outside.

Talking to Gaara a whole afternoon could drive a sane person to the closest window and make him/her bungee jump. Naruto switched his eyes to the clock on the nitghstand.11:20 pm. Oh. Iruka didn't like him staying out past eleven. Not on a Sunday, at least. Mostly, Sundays. Special days. Yes ,they were.

"Gaara, can't catch up with you tonight. Sorry. I'm on bad terms with Iruka, and I don't want him worrying about me. I'll come by tomorrow, at noon, kay?"

"Yes." Naruto closed the door behind him and ran for his life. Damn, Iruka would think he got kidnapped or something. Orochimaru was on the loose, he wasn't going to spoil his chances.

"Oh man, I'm screwed."

* * *

Naruto got home in less than ten minutes. That was a new record, he figured. Panting, he reached for the knob. He tried to be as silent as he could, tiptoeing. But, before he could get to the part where he's cautious and shit about Iruka being worried, a pained scream was heard.

No. No. Yes.

"YESS!THAT—KEEP,OMYGAWD!"

Naruto didn't care anymore. He ran to his bedroom and shut his door. Diving in his bed, he looked desperately for his mp3. Finding it, it wasn't conforting enough. More like, loud enough.

"Shitty volume!" Oh yeah. Kakashi was paying a visit.

**TBC...**

* * *

Yeah, I'm lazy. But, do review, people. That's my only motivation. If it sucks, just say so and I'll feel better.NOT.And the smut. Don't think I just ignored the smut in here. There will be more, children. So wait for candy. And typos. Sorry about any. Didn't check on this. So bye kids. Hope you enjoy it. 


	3. Chapter 3:Beachin

**And the story continues, yay. Thank you dear people who reviewed. And on with it.**

**Do not own Naruto. Neva did. Neva will. :cries:**

* * *

A devious sweet smile. Crawl. Crawl. Close to the prey. Now the final stroke. Closer. Too close. Perfect. Lean in. 

"Good morning, hun" Sai chirped in the raven's face. Coal eyes widened.

"Wha..THE FUCK?!" Rolled. Down. In between discover about proximity, Sasuke was already on the ground, lying on his back.

"Sai..." He hissed when regaining his composure, sitting on the floor and gripping tightly a cover.

"Howdy there neighbour. Breakfast is almost over and I thought I should let you know."

Sai crawled out of bed and got in the bathroom missing the missile pillow. Sasuke grumbled and got up. He certainly would not miss breakfast since they wouldn't have more than two meals in the hotel.

He heard something about lunching at a restaurant nearby the street but he wasn't planning to leave the hotel surroundings nor his room. He wanted to kill the bastard that gave the idea of coming to the beach. But then again, it was Kakashi's. He didn't want to have to deal with the pervert man. But the idea was quite fitting, since the location was a calm beach, little town and some of the students already knew it. Plus the hotel they were staying had a good recommendation: the principal's. The hotel belonged to Sarutobi'son, Asuma. So he gave them a huge discount, not that it was pricy to begin with. With that, all parents gave in, but not all students. Just a few were up to the trip, and they had to gather students from different classes to bring at least fifteen people.

"_And I happen to be one of the misfortuned ones."_ Sasuke now made his way to change into something lighter, like a pair of shorts and an undershirt. He had suffered all night thanks to the heat. He took the keys from the dresser and locked Sai indoors, walking down the hall a little more satisfied.

* * *

Naruto woke up drooling to the smell of food. That could mean only one thing._" The after effects". _He had grown used to it, but it didn't mean he enjoyed all of it. Every vacation it was the same thing: Kakashi would come over to Konoha and Iruka would turn into a terrific cook, loving parent, relaxed guardian and a great maid among other things but this incredibly fantastic person only came along with lots and lots of muffled screams and creaking sounds. At least when they knew Naruto was home they were muffled. A failed example was last night. He decided to ignore it a long time ago and enjoy the benefits. Naruto followed the pleasant scent and found himself in the kitchen. He watched Iruka, back facing him, humming a Barry White song. 

"Good morning, Naruto. Today we will be having... TA DAAA" He rotated to face the boy with a plate full of pancakes in his hands.

"YAY, PANCAKES! I love you, man!" he cried.

"Yes, I know." Iruka abbandoned the plate in the table and sat along with the blond.

"Ya know, you're kinda... glowing, Iruka. And I've been trying to ask you ... Are you pregnant?" The smile on Iruka's face continued although it twitched a few times. This was Naruto's way to have a little fun and revenge for the sleepless night.

"Yo, he's right. You are glowing. Are you really pregnant, dolphin?"The fun for revenge seized a bit when the blond made eye contact with one dark amused eye. Kakashi raised a nonchalant brow and made his way to Iruka. He leaned and kissed Iruka's forehead. The only time you could see the man without his mask.

"Mornin' Naruto" He waved to him and sat to start breakfast. Meanwhile, a beet red Iruka tried to keep his calm. Without twitching. Failed already.

"We are just joking, you silly." He awaited for Naruto to consent, wich he did by nodding.

"You're a male. At least you were the last time I checked wich was ...last night. Or you've been tricking me. I could swear that thing in between your legs looked like a pen-"

"PLEASE. I'm trying to eat here. Spare me, Kakashi." Naruto begged for the sake of his digestion. A few chuckles and silence. Some would call it gold since the blond was near, but he was too occupied munching his toast, figuring what to do with his free schedule. A knock on the front door shook everyone from their reverie. Iruka trailed his sight to Naruto, making the blond sit up and go see who was the uninvited guest. Naruto curled his tanned fingers around the doorknob, muttering about Iruka's lazyness under his breath. His gaze freezed when two very distinct manicured toe nails and pose made him look up to meet hazel eyes. Hazel pissed off eyes.

"Heh, hi there Tsunade!" A sheepish smile and a scratch on the nape was all Naruto could muster. The woman practically fumed. He tilted his head to the side, expecting his innocent features to impress the lady.

"Huh, whatya want, baa chan?" Not the most clever thing to say. Before he could react, Tsunade clutched her tiny yet powerful hands into his ears, dragging him back inside.

"You tell me, brat! A drunkard huh?"

"Ow,ow,ow, I was only getting back at you for calling me a brat and it's not like it isn't tr-"

Naruto yelped while she strenghtened her grip on red blood ears.

"OW,YOU WENCH, LEMMEGO!"

"Not until I do what I came here to do"

"OOOww.." She dragged his body like a puppet to the kitchen where she knew she would find a calm Iruka.

"Oh, hi there Kakashi. Long time no see." She ignored his wave and cut to the point

"Hey Iruka, I've found a job to this little twerp here." Naruto shifted under her grasp, scowl disappearing to give place to a puzzled look.

"Whadyamean_JOB_?"

"I asked Tsunade if she could help me find you a job. I'll be less worried if you're working and not burning down an ice cream parlor." Iruka softened his features.

"Bu-But that was an accident... A-and I was fifteen!"

"Oh joy, yeah, everytime the owner sees you he begins crying and mumbles "no,NO, have mercy" " Tsunade stopped to mimic what it seemed to be a panicking old geezer."and then starts running like a mad man. You are the devil to some citizens, boy, admit it." He was indeed. He didn't mean to be such a burden, but some of his pranks got a little out of hand. That didn't stop him though. He clenched his fists when hearing those words. It was painful to be discarted by the whole city but he did have some friends. Tsunade saw how it pained the teenager and continued her ranting but changing the subject.

"And, of course, I couldn't let the drunkard graffiti slide so easily"The blond gulped .Tsunade smirked and let off of the boy's throbbing ears.

"Asuma said he needed a hand since the old lady that did the room service retired."

"But isn't that girl from Naruto's classroom encharged of that as well?" Iruka uttered. Small town, everybody knew everybody. And Ms Clementine would tip in a gossip or two without anybody asking for it. Their neighbour of doom.

"Yeah, but it looks like she can't handle it all by herself since the hotel has more than twenty guests."

"Humm." Naruto grimaced.

"No, I not gonna work with the clepto cow. NOO!" Fierce eyes clashed with enraged ones.

"You don't have anything to be stolen. And for the record, she's cured, brat. She's been treating it, she's a regular teenage girl now ."

"With an attitude problem." Growled Naruto.

"Oh, who cares, you're gonna do it, brat. And your shift starts 7:00 AM, ending at 15:00AM. For your surprise, you're starting today and ..." She glanced at her watch faking surprise.

"You are already three hours late! Way to go Uzumaki. So get moving unless you are willing to work with Kabuto for the rest of the summer. He said he wouldn't mind a cute blond helping him out." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, where he had followed the mayor, right to the front yard. She waved goodbye to Iruka who stood on the front door.

"Oh Lord, this keeps getting better and better. Looks like you're going to keep an eye on my students for me. I don't even have to go back there to check up if everyone is alive." Kakashi joined in, his eyes closed and a wide grin under his mask.

"Yeah, now you can have all the monkey sex, child labor is now a state fashion" Slap.

"You're seventeen. No longer a child, now go to work, lazy bum." Iruka was again beet red.

"Ouch, no respect for the grief of a young man. This is all so sudden." Naruto tried to argument.

"Just go!" And he was off to shower.

* * *

All the girls were pumped up marching their sandals ahead of the males to the beach righ in front of the hotel. Tenten, Ino and Sakura wore miniscule bikinis, Hinata a cute baby blue bathing suit and Temari a red bikini, not too "discreet" as Kiba said when he spotted her on the lobby, congratulating Shikamaru . The other boy shrugged the compliment with a " Too troublesome" sigh. 

"Gai sensei, isn't the scenery lovely?" Lee stretched up his arms, scanning down the beach.

"Yes, it's full of youthful people. Let's give them our greetings,shall we?" Gai bared his teeth and his student copied his gesture.

"We shall."

"Hi there, young lady full of blazing youthfulness" Gai chirped at a woman that was jogging and started to jog with her. Quite the charming man if the woman didn't try to outrun him.

"Oh, I'm gonna become as strong and beautiful as you, Gai sensei." Lee said with teary eyes. Glancing at a group of teenage girls on the other side, he copied his master, stalking the girls.

"Fuzzy brows sure is getting along without you in the picture, Sakura." Ino teased the bubblegum haired girl.

"Oh, bite me, Ino.Care about your pale ass to color up." Was the answer. The girls only cared about a tan. And yet they were crazy about a pale emo boy that was not present, along with Shino, Kiba, Neji, Chouji and Sai. They said they preferred to spend their energy chilling in the pool or resting to go out that night. Not Sasuke.

"What a bunch of idiots, oh dear lord." Temari mumbled, sprawled over her towel, taking in the sun.

"Rub sunscreen on me, Shika. Otherwise I'll toast here." Said the girl, looking through sunglasses, flailing one of her hands to the teen that was laying on the shadows, watching the clouds go by. On his right, was a shy Hinata drinking her juice, looking at the ocean._"Nobody is going in."_ She thought to herself.

"You do make him your servant hu, girl? Teach me master." Tenten giggled, sprawled on her own towel, beside Temari.

"Too troublesome. Can't move now." Was the only thing he muttered. Temari growled and asked Kankuro instead.

"Nope, sista, that's too nasty for me. Besides, I'm checking out the babes. Gotta plan the attack." And Gaara... well. Gaara was too much out of reach.

"Sand..." He whispered to himself, a bit distant of the others. A maniac smile on his face, yet a satisfied one.

"Once again, we are reunited." Laying on the sand, he made angel wings swinging his arms up and down, his legs also. Gaara was happy. What a fucked up sight.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Sasuke had fled his room when he discovered Sai wasn't going anywhere. 

"_Keep me company, sweetheart" _Sai patted the seat next to him in bed.

Shivers went down the raven'spine from remembering the scene.

He closed the door as quick as he could. Kiba, Neji, Chouji and Shino strolled down the aisle.

"Wanna chill out by the pool, Sasuke?" Kiba uttered not really waiting for a reply. He was surprised when Sasuke answered.

"Sure" Wheter or not he knew what he had just accepted, he didn't care. As long as he was away from the dick obsessed guy.

* * *

Relaxing under a parasol, Sasuke glared at his view. Chouji buoyed in the pool, a pack of chips on his belly. Shino protected a moth from Kiba's chaotic waves, darts of water aimlessly flying around. Neji was at Sasuke's side, reading a romance novel. 

Emerging to surface, Kiba approached Chouji, unaware by his presence, munching his potato chips while balancing them. A dark brown mop of hair plastered to his face, half of it still underwater. Bubbling some water, he barked before diving in.

"MAN, THE HARPOONS!!!"

"hu..WhadyaSAY?!You are gonna DIE, DOGBOY!!" Chouji rolled from his previous position , placing the bag of chips safely at the pool side and diving.

Neji drew breath, gazing at his schoolmates , closing the book with a loud thud.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my vacation." He drawled out, a hand cupping his tilted head.

"Welcome aboard." Sasuke greeted.

"You know, Uchiha, you were the last person I would expect to come to this trip. I know you are as bored as I am by this. Why did you come?" The pony tailed brunette asked in an inquisitive manner.

"Hn. Blackmail. You?"

"Hm.Watch out for cousin." Neji answered not a bit dazed about Sasuke's.

"Hn. Not actually doing a great job, hu?" They wasn't actually friends although they were before the Uchiha parents died, even though they weren't in the same classes, but Sasuke had shut connections off from world since then. Neji sometimes struggled a conversation but it was hard to keep it up with the laconic boy. He seemed to be improving, by Neji's comparison of Sasuke a year ago. A smirk graced his features.

"Not really motivated to baby sit a seventeen year old girl"

" Hey...I'm pretty sure you are as bored as I'm. What about a game? Wouldn't hurt anyone." Sasuke swore he saw a devil glint in the almost white iris.

He snorted and complied . Kiba was almost being drowned by a content Chouji, taking in big gulps of air when emerging. Neji fumbled in his pockets for a deck of cards. His lips twitched upwards.

"Hey, retards, get out of the pool. We are gonna play poker!" At that, the three stopped what they were doing and made their way to the round table.

"Count me in, you demons!" Shouted Kiba.

"Me too!" Chouji right behind him wailed. Shino made his way calmly to take a seat.

All sat.

"Okay, let the fun begin, boys!" Neji smirked. Every single one of them glanced at Sasuke with a twinkle in their eyes.

* * *

"Maaan, I can't believe this!" Scrunching his nose up at the sight, Naruto swung a purple thong with the tip of a pen. 

"Naaasty" He threw it aside and went on until something made him freeze in his spot. Something pointy and apparently sharp was scratching his shirt. He didn't bother to look what it was. Actually, it was a pen, but who knows what the psycho behind it would do with it.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, you thief!" An exasperated male voice demanded. Male? The image of a hairy groin in that purple thong came to Naruto's mind, making him shiver.

" Na-Nah, I'm- I can explain, I-I'm only cleaning..." Naruto couldn't think properly under pressure so he continued with the true explanation.

"No, you are not."

"Y-yeah, I'm afraid I am" the blond stuttered.

"Now cut the crap, Barbie.Lay down your pants and bend over. Wanna hear you scream."

"Wha..." Naruto turned over and blinked once. Twice." Ha-Haku?" And then he scowled.

"YOU FAGGOT! I almost shat bricks because of your little stunt." Naruto chidded while Haku gave him an amused smile, receiving a punch on his slender shoulder.

"Haha, luv you too, man." The young man giggled, his tone sweet and completely different from the previous.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I work here."

"Oh... Since when?"

"The rent went up and Zabuza couldn't take a double shift on his job so I decided to get my lazy ass to work" The androgynous boy grinned at the mention of his boyfriend.

"He didn't want me to work but I convinced him in the end." That meant sex.

"Haa... soo, you are my work buddy for the summer?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, thank you lord. I was getting nervous to work alone with Karin."

"Oh, don't worry, she continues to avoid me. Just remain close and she won't get near you."

"Hehe, I remember that one..." Naruto smirked. The other boy clearly didn't just scare the girl. He burned her eyebrows along with chunks of hair. Haku was kinda Naruto's Clyde, without the money, sex and sad ending. Taking part in almost every one of Naruto's pranks, he had a few of his own.

"Yes, good times." His eyes twinkled. After a few seconds, he brushed off the memories.

"And you? Heard Tsunade didn't like the graffiti. At least I did." Haku said truthfully. He was with Naruto that night, but he ran faster.

"Yeah, she took it pretty badly. That old hag put me here or she would put me on a plate to Kabuto. Don't want that." Naruto smiled nervously.

"Argh... now I'm stuck here for the rest of the summer. With none other thanYOU." The blond sighed before gaining a punch on his back.

"Ouch, prefered a slap." He said, rubbing the area.

"Not as kinky as you, dude." Haku made his way to the door. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"I am NOT kinky." His brows furrowed.

"Whatever floats your boat" Haku flailed his hands.

"Hey, since you're already here, gimme a hand."Haku pondered with a hand cupping his chin.

"Hmm.. kay, as long as the thong is your responsibility" Both chuckled before getting back to work. Haku was without a doubt Naruto's best friend in town. Actually, he didn't have many, but the she-male was a good one. Always there when needed. Both had no parents for starters, what brought them even closer in kintergarden. They grew up together, Haku with his hippie taste and Naruto with his agressive personality. Haku, a few months older than Naruto, always treated him like a younger brother. They shared most of their oppinions, from their hate for surfers to the delinquency issue. Most of all, their fear and hatred for one person.

Glancing down the window, the view of the pool was clear. Haku spotted a few teenagers playing haughtily a game of what looked like poker by their faces, on the table nearby the pool. He then analysed each one.

"Hey, hunks playing poker. Anything sexier?" He grinned to the blond that interrupted his vacuuming job to take a peek.

"Ah, Gaara's schoolmates" He leaned against the rail of the window, along with the long haired friend.

"Hm... Edible." Naruto rolled over his eyes, going back to his job.

"Oh my, that black haired guy. The one with a smuggish look. I'd go for him if I wasn't taken." Haku pointed overly enthusiastic. Naruto shrugged guessing who it was.

"Well... I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? Don't tell me he's straight?!" The pinky lips formed a sarcarstic "o" while Naruto sweatdropped at his friends antics.

"Who cares. He sounds like a prick to me."

"Aah, so you know him." Haku stated getting too interested in the way the conversation was going.

"Nah."

"..."

"Look, forget it."

"So how do you know he's a prick?"

"I can feel it."

"..." Haku made a condescending face."Man, you need to get laid."

"Don't start."

"But it's tru-" Naruto cut him through.

"Stop it."

"But I'm-"

"Stop"

"But I-"

"Nanana" Naruto swinged his finger.

"I-"

"Nah"

"Gayporn"

"Wha-"

"Ha, gotcha ya"

"Why?whe-"

"No"

"What are- Hey, that's my line"

"Oh, yeah, but liste-"

"NO"

"Bu-"

"NEIN"

"OK You frigid whore! I was only going to introduce you to some friends of mine tonight." Haku huffed, folding his arms.

"I've met your friends and thank you very much, but that's a no."

"Tigh little virgin ass..." Haku muttered under his breath.

"I heard THAT!"

* * *

Over with the poker game, the boys retreated to their respective rooms with gloomy faces, except for a grinning Sasuke. The beach group had already returned, the afternoon passing smoothly, while the sun began to set. Kiba growled at Sasuke's happiness. Shino and Chouji accepted defeat but Neji just kept on twitching his face continuously. 

"No one should have heard Kiba's rant about betting money." Chouji concluded. Kiba fought back the glaring with a sheepish smile. Amused with the scene, Sasuke only smirked, stuffing his hands into his pocket, only to notice something.

"Ah! My wallet." Shino nudged Kiba harshly.

"Hey, I didn't take it."

"Sorry." He rearranged his glasses. Sasuke sighed and made his way back to the pool.

" You'll go with us tonight, right?" Neji repressed a shout.

"Yeah yeah" Sasuke just waved at them, going back his way. Satisfaction was shown in Neji's features.

"Go birdie, fly" Kiba singed.

Neji snorted, just glad that they were able to persuade Sasuke into going out with them for the night. Such a progress. The Hyuuga kid gave his comrades a " see you later" and locked his bedroom door. He didn't seem to notice the shower ceasing its rain. Unaware of anything, lost in his thoughts, so uncharacterisc of him, he twisted the bathroom's knob, only to face a pretty raw version of Gaara. Gaara lifted a nonexistent brow with a monotone voice.

"What are you doing?"

A lump had formed in Neji's throat. Five seconds of- ok, ten seconds of staring, just sweetly taking in the view of creamy skin and a well formed c-

"Cock..." Red. Bloody red. Then Neji came back to his senses, mentally slapping himself, shutting the door fiercily. Still in the bathroom, Gaara shrugged with a grin, grabbing a towel.

"Holy lord..." Neji facepalmed, sitting on his bed. _"And...and it's bigger than mine_?" he thought to himself, not without first glancing down his pants.

* * *

Trailing back his movements, Sasuke tried to find his lost wallet. But didn't succeded much, not finding it at the parasol covered table. Running down a corridor he had already passed, his thoughts became more frantic(yeah,like he would show it) ._"Shit, just when I had a few tricks about gambling up my sleeve, my beautifully stolen money" _Weeping on the inside, he didn't hear the footsteps otherwise he wouldn't have bumped into a certain blond. The golden haired boy was so equally out of it that he stumbled back. Sasuke recognized the apron as a hotel staff member but until then he didn't know the blond was part of it. 

"Waah... Ow... watch it, bast-" Looking up Naruto could see a scowl on the raven's handsome face.

"Hey, it's you! I've been looking for you." Not that he really wanted too, but Haku made him (more like forced him), wanting to get a better view of the raven, but to Naruto's luck, they were gone.

"Oh really?" Sasuke turned to make his leave, until a hand caught his wrist.

"Wait, damn it" Naruto took the support as a way to get on his feet again.

"What are you? A fan boy? Stalking me over?" Sasuke slapped away the tanned hand.

"No, bastard, I found-" Shuffling through his apron pocket, he found the item"- this." The raven widened his eyes meeting his black leather wallet.

"Oh." Sasuke moved forward to snatch it but Naruto hid it quickly behind him.

"Hey, I don't even get a thanks? That's it? You sure are a bastard huh? Should've thrown it in the pool instead. But I'm not as a bastard as you, emoboy." He could be a delinquent but he also had his motto and that didn't envolve meddling with other people's money. _"This could be interesting_" Sasuke made a mental note. Naruto shot him a fox grin, throwing him the wallet, turning to go back to his work, but a hand stopped him middle way, by the forearm.

"Is this the service that this hotel is providing? I'm sure your manager wouldn't be pleased if he heard complains about you insulting any guest" Expecting a humiliate bow, Sasuke smirked , but was caught off guard when Naruto yanked his hand away, with fury in his eyes.

"SHOVE IT, asshole!" Naruto stomped away ready to burst a vein, avoiding to pick a up a fight, while Sasuke gaped for a second at the retreating figure.Then he became the same old apathetic boy or at least looked like, if it wasn't for a sudden lightly snicker.

"Idiot." Someone could swear he had smiled.

**TBC**

* * *

**That's it people. Sorry for the delay. Next time they'll be out to party ..ok not that much since it's gonna be a Monday. So...review, kay bunnies? Love ya .**


	4. Chapter 4: Storm

He still wondered how the hell he'd gotten himself there_."Oh,Come on you wusses, lets go! Picture almost naked women totally passed out on our laps. Just dive in cleavage ,men!"_ Kankuro's speech certainly did NOT convince him. He wasn't sure why, but women never got to him in any level beyond annoyance. But for the irony of it all, there he was, toes fighting off the intruding sand. Actually, he only gave up on discussing whether he should stay or not when he saw himself locked up outside his room. Apparently, Sai had company. And then Kiba, Neji and Kankuro magically appeared in front of him, blocking his passage. Oh, the fun in ganging up against one of your own. He foresaw a migraine.

"I'm NOT GOI-"

"You promised, don't fail on me now." Neji reminded him looking a bit intimidating.

Sasuke didn't seem to be fazed by it. He just glared in response.

"You are going, Uchiha, save yourself some bruises" That laconic voice. Gaara unglued his back from the wall and started walking, not sparing Sasuke any visual contacts. Sasuke didn't want to argue, since he did promise before. Kankuro told them about a party earlier, that some girls had invited him over and if he wanted he could bring some friends. And free booze. So they told him. Free booze was never a problem.

And now a few of them were ganged up at the beach, sun setting in the horizon. At least he didn't have to make direct contact with sun beams. Yes, he liked his milky skin cancer free. Shikamaru had also joined this and you wouldn't have to figure it out why because Temari was there. He would not let his girlfriend into the promise land of alcohol without a guide. And Temari had dragged poor Hinata along, saying that since she had to be amongst men, she would at least bring a beer buddy. And the blonde girl simply didn't enjoy the company of the other three girls. Much less drunk. With Hinata she was safe that the booze would last.

They snuck out their rooms, leaving the others behind. No one else wanted to invite them anyway. As for Lee, he complained about going to sleep early. Chouji shrugged it off as soon as he didn't hear the word "free buffet" in the menu. He was happy with room service. Now Kiba shrieked remembering his attempt to convince Shino over.

"_But why, dude!? All these hot chicks and...hot chicks!!!" Kiba __gestured curves with his free hands. Shino didn't even glance in his direction, balancing a beetle on his forefinger. Kiba continued talking although Shino didn't look like he was listening. But oh, he was._

"_It's gonna rain" He interrupted Kiba's ranting about sexy drunk natives. Kiba put his hands down on his hips, looking stern._

"_You are gonna miss out on all the fun... wait,the weather channel said that?"_

"_He..." a finger was pointed at the insect "-told me"._ And Kiba twiched again, remembering.They were trailing down Kankuro, their guide to the destination_" a rocky path, at the end of the beach."_ They sure were rocky, but until now, nothing. And then, there it was. The end of it. And nothing more.

"So, Puppet, my dear, would you mind clarifying THIS to all of us?" emphasis on the plain empty beach as a background and the howling wind in the soundtrack. It sounded more like a death threath coming from Temari. The hand in his shirt collar was enough though.

In the meantime, Sasuke glanced his surroundings, taking in the clouded and dark grey view that formed above his head. Gaara was too entertained with a distracted Neji stealing glances at his crotch now and then. A dog lover tried to talk to a shy Hinata. And Kankuro was backing away from Temari. Watching the sky carefully, the Uchiha started to stride down the rocky path, not caring about telling the others. They would figure it out . Eventually. And when he reached the front of an abandoned hut, the sky started to pour. He saw his comrades making their way to the hut, waiting for them with a smirk plastered on his face. They got there a bit wet and panting. Kiba growled.

"Why didn't you warn us, dude? One more minute out there and i would get soaked." He catched his breath leaning in the front porch rail.

"Yes, Uchiha. Why the fuck did you leave us there, you emotional bastard?" Temari backed up on Kiba, anger filling her expression. Even Hinata, a passive young girl, looked a bit angry.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you noticed the dark dark clouded sky." Sasuke was going to sit down, but then, a screeching to a halt, he turned back to look at an old man, well not that old, but the usual old bum. That hawaiian shirt, the pipe between his lips. He looked surprised.

"What are you gakis doing here in my front? Get the hell outta here, i'm not sheltering homeless punks" He snaped at the gang, but they didn't care.

"It's raining, if you know what I mean." Kankuro stated. The old man didn't change his expression.

"DUH-I'm not blind, you idiot. The fact is that I DON'T CARE! Go back to the hole you got out from."Then he got a view of the girls" You,on the other hand, are welcome to stay"

His smile was a bit warm if it wasn't for the persistency of it. It freaked some out.

"Hey, oldman, what are you doing up front? I already told you to stop hoggin the booze all to your-" A flushed (drunken probably) Naruto snuck his head out the door to take a good look outside, now a bit surprised.

"Naruto?" Gaara arched an invisible eyebrow at the blond

"Gaara? How..?"

"It's raining, Baby." Temary scooted over, opening the door to give him a hug. Naruto was more concerned with the reason why they were there.

"The rain? Oh,You were coming to the party, I guess."

"Hn, there was nobody at the place Kankuro said there'd be"-he threw his brother a glare, then turned back to the blond" and just started to pour. What are you doing with this pervert?" It wasn't exactly a question. Naruto scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"What, you know these punks, kid?" Jiraya faked a concerned expression.Then he shrugged and took a can of beer out his pocket and opened it, zipping a bit.

"I KNEW IT, you scum!! GIMME IT!I PAYED FOR THAT CASE!"

"HU, yeah, right, stealing from my wallet" Jiraya retorted. Looks like Naruto wasn't particularly interested in keeping his moral standards around this old man. Naruto huffed in annoyance and closed his eyes, then opened them again, looking at the bewildered gang.

"Hu, soo, you' re Gaara's friend Neji hu? And you must be...hmm.. Kiba? And you over there looks like Hinata. Cute indeed." Hinata blushed furiously at the note.Neji nodded. Kiba seemed stun. Sasuke glared for being forgotten.

"Wow, how did you know, man? You talk much about me to your friends, Gaara?" Kiba perked up, trying to irritate the red haired. He stopped his stupid smile when Gaara just eyed him cooly.

"Yes. Morons should be quoted with tenderness." That freaked the people a bit. Gaara didn't express anything at all and turned to the blond.

"So...?"

"Ah... this is Jiraya. Once he was a surfer legend here in Konoha, " Jiraya stucked up his nose, trying to say something, but was short cutted-"but now he's just an old perverted that keeps watching the girls in bathing suits. And he's my spiritual guide. Huu..sorta..I think." That was even creepier.

"WAaah, it's freezing cold here, let's get inside, guys." Naruto motioned them to get in, the wind reminding them of the strong storm outside. Sasuke followed the others, looking at the blond, but the other boy just ignored him. Jiraya looked back and forth them.

"Why are YOU inviting these punks inside my house? Hey, don't ignore me, kid!" They were inside already, leaving Jiraya behind.

"Get inside, will you?" Naruto ranted. Jiraya just glared.

**Tbc

* * *

**

**I know... it's been a looong long time. I'm so sorry. And for this shitty chapter too. Hehe... I know I don't have an excuse for it, but I'll keep updating more often. And more. I'm just tired of making long chapters, so I'll update more often with shorter ones. Or you guys prefer the longer ones?Well, let me know. Kisses and thank you for those that reviewed. **


	5. Chapter 5: Storm

Inside the not so abandoned old hut, not really a hut, but let's call it a hut, the group made themselves comfortable, the girls and Gaara following Naruto to get some towels while he pointed the bathroom to Neji. Kiba sighed with a somewhat disappointed face.

"... a shame we didn't get wet" he eyed Hinata's white t shirt across the room, mumbling to no one in particular.

"What?" Kankuro tilted his head, catching his comment.

"Oh,hu... never mind." Then they started researching through Jiraya's pictures, his prizes and an old surf board hanging on the wall. Shikamaru looked at the black and white photos, some coloured but already weary.

"Ancient history ...hmmm.. the great hermitage? That sounds... OH.. no way.." His eyes widened at Jiraya. Full of pride, the pervert smiled, turning to the younger.

"Oh, my, have you heard about me? I was quite the popular guy in my bright days-"

"You are the Hermitage, RIGHT??Holy crap, my oldman is not gonna believe this"

"What?eh, who is this"oldman" of yours?" Jiraya felt insecure about asking, clenching the pipe in his hands.

"Shikaku? Can't remember? He pretty much described you and said that you sabotaged his surf board when he surfed at tournaments in this area and -" Jiraya started fidgeting avoiding eye contact, turning his back again. He started moving back into a hall.

"Hehe, who again?O-Oh, boys come here, let me show you where I keep the good stuff." His voice was muffled by the walls. He coached. Kankuro, Kiba and Shikamaru eventually gave up on saying anything. They had already moved to his bedroom, leaving only Sasuke behind in the living room.

" Playboys from the 70 , 80 and 90's, my dearest treasure." He said, taking each copy carefully out of a box under the bed.

"I already like you gramps" Kiba said with a wide smile. The white haired man just glared in return. Shikamaru flipped the pages lazily.

"Man, this is old shit... but...wow...they were... disco or something? Kinky hu? Oh my god, this make up is totally trash. She looks like a hooker." Kankuro stated.

"..." and then there was silence.

"It's all about the boobs,moron!" Jiraya was getting irritated with this group.

"Uuh, vintage garters."

* * *

Back in the living room, Sasuke observed the rain drops hitting against the window glass. He used to do exactly that on rainy days when he was a child. Prompt himself on two pillows and stare outside, counting the minutes so his mother would get back from work. Now he didn't need the cushion. He was tall enough for that. But it wasn't the same. Nobody to wait for. He sighed not wanting to get all worked up over memories. Looking at the living room, he finally noticed he was alone. Not for long though. The blond was back from the tour guide. The hut looked abandoned but it wasn't actually that small. Let's take a note, again, not really a hut, but we shall call it a hut.

"Where is everyone?"

"Neji wanted to use the restroom and... hu, Hinata, Temari and Gaara wanted some towels.They'll be back in a second" He seemed distracted but it was none of Sasuke's business.

"Hn." He decided to rest his head on the armchair and proceed with his former activity. Naruto was oblivious to the scene, but the raven started again, not looking at him.

"I noticed you didn't touch any of my documents. Nor my money."

"Of COURSE not, you idiot!! What do you take me for? I don't need your money, what am I? Do I look like a filthy thief? A cheap slut?!"

The blond growled indignantly. Then he whimpered inside.'Way to go, dramaqueen.What are you? Norma Desmond's evil fruitcake sibling?'

A grin made itself visible in the raven's pale face, Naruto noticing a bit too late. He dared to ask the piercing black eyes and the malevolous smile.

"Why are you smiling? ..." That grin made him uncomfortable.Damn.

"W-Wait, im not a WHORE, YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke continued to ignore the blond's attempt to sweep off the smile of his face, indulcing him to fumble through his pockets, in search of an ipod.

"Eh- Are even you listening?" the blond observed a little puzzled until he got he was being left aside and started to fume. In the other hand, his conscience didn't want any trouble this summer. He was avoiding any kind of trouble whatsoever as long as Orochimaru was out on the streets again. Just the name of the man already made Naruto shiver. For a good while he stayed under his care and under his house. His brothel house. He didn't know how the hell he got himself a virgin out of that hell hole.Calm down,boy,calm, one two three,dont wanna work with Kabuto." He knew that Kabuto was Orochimaru's accomplice, but nothing was ever proved. And plus, he was the mayor's nethew and a policeman. So, Tsunade wasn't really good at judging character.

Sighing, he came back to reality. Now the raven sat there on the armchair, eyes closed, so relaxed as if in another dimension. Naruto took the opportunity to come closer, waving his hands in front of the others face but he got scared when Sasuke snapped his eyes open, glaring at him. Suddenly, the room was too small and the heat was unbearable even though the weather was kinda chilly with the rain and all. Naruto ceirtanly knew his face was kinda blood red by now.

"Hmm.." his gaze didn't fade, like he was in some idiotic stare competition."...Hello"

"What do you want?" Sasuke barked, without taking his phone's off. He sensed some familiar scent. One that reminded him of his brother but he failed to pinpoint trying to go back to his brooding. The awareness of the proximity of both now made clear by Sasuke's glare, made Naruto stumble back a step.

"Uh...nothing." He said, darting his eyes to the turtle doormat. He'd slept several times over that. Dear Joseph. Yes, that was the name of the doormat. Unfocusing his pupils, Naruto stared back and forth the pale guy, uncomfortable with the silent atmosphere.

That was getting irritating. Sasuke decided to stop being a teenage bitch for a second, letting hormones aside, promptly dashing a hand to Naruto, holding the right phone.

"Eh, what do you want me to do with it" Of course the blond was disarmed.

"Do you really want me to answer?" Sasuke answered. No teasing manner attached. Just a dumbfounded look mixtured with pure annoyance. I could refer to double meaning but, that was sheer annoyance.

"hmm." Stare,stare. Enlightenment. A playful smile from Naruto. He looked more retarded than the last encounter. Phone in propper place. He fluttered his eyes closed, crossing his legs on the floor, as if waiting for something to happen. Sasuke kept watching though. _"How can someone be this retarded"_

"Play it, bitch" Naruto spoke, prying one eye open. Sasuke just glared but chose to ignore the comment. Then, the play button.

"Uh...What is this shit?"

"It's not shit, you dick, it's Alexisonfire" Sasuke said with a _"no, im not hurt by your senseless critics"_

"WhaaAt, emo? Well, I should' ve figured it out earlier" The blond said looking up to Sasuke and analizing his features.

"IT'S NOT EMO!" Noticing his desnecessary outburst, he composed himself, and added.

"It's..."Sigh, dramatic pause"...screamo." Snickering. Sasuke was angry. He didn't listen to emotional hardcore. He wasn't an "emotional" disturbed kid. He was frigid. Ice rock. YEAH, hell yeah, babe!!Lol, he wished.

"Hahaha, don't get me wrong, nothing against emoland, hehe, it just fits you so...Owww" The yanking of the ear phone hurt.

"Pretty emotional, aren't we?" The blond teased, while rubbing his ear.

"Bite me" By the looks of it, Sasuke was really hurt.

"Aww, come on, I was only joking"

"BITE.ME.BLONDIE." So he did. On his right leg. Fiercy canines the mofo had, i must add. At least a punch was to be expected. And so it was. But Sasuke didn't really forsee a smile after that.

"Hehe" Sarcastic tone anyone? "You punch like a girl. An emo girl." So that was it. The raven lunged himself on top of Naruto trying to headlock him and to try some moves from last night of WWE. Afterall, tv teaches us so much. He thumped Naruto's head against the floor like it was a ragdoll, seething**"NOT.AN.EMO.GIRL" **To increase hisstress level, the blond kept on choked laughter saying:_" Gi-rl-nonethe-less"_

We actually don't know if it was retarded delay or just his stupidity, but let's jump over that part. The thumping stopped when Sasuke came back to his senses. Not that he was concerned about the purple teen under him. Nah, remorse was for the weaklings. With a gasp, Naruto came back with a "Hehehe"

Silence. That was at least disturbing. For Sasuke's ego, of course.

"What the hell are you?Are you a masochist?"

"Youu knooow."He stuttered to answer" I'm feeling an itsy tipsy dizzy." The raven ignored that as if it wasn't actually his fault. Then Naruto tried to get on his two feet. Emphasis on tried. Falling right on top of our favorite emo kid.

"Hey, dimwit, what the hell do you think you're doing? I'm gonna kill you!"

"You shee, let's shay this purson... dis tall, blond, handsome looking youn'fellah...not dat I swing dat way.oooh,well, i kinda doo, but you shee, on way back to his homie he found a good ol'frien',and sooo he wushooo gladdd" Why did he started talking like a three year old to tell a stupid story? Why the hell was he telling this? Sasuke really didn't want to know.

"Huu" But the corpse above him would not budge. "Who?"

"Jose Cuervo!Haha he foun' his lon'lost treasured ol'friend" So he was drunk. That explained quite a lot.

"So I presume you downed the bottle?" oh, the scent of alcohol. That's what it was.

"Nooo, didn' shay it whas meeh!" Yes, only if you took out tall and handsome. Then it would fit the puzzle.

"Oh...lord...OK." He was gonna play the game." SO, THIS _person_-" pause, breathing" this tall blond handsome guy"... "Hmm, whatever, how much did you say he drink again?"

"A bit." A sheepless smile. That was not the time to be drunk and cute. Moron.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK, RETARD!" Sasuke tried to grasp his shoulders to dispose of the body. Failed again.

"I Didn't shay it whass meeh!!" Naruto pouted.

"Gawww...ok" the raven united all of his remaining will power." You are getting incoherent by the second. Or you have some kind of bipolar issue or you are seriously drunk. I'm betting on the later."

"Waaah, you're shmart!And pretty!" Naruto took advantage of that moment to touch Sasuke's hair as if it was shining. "All black and shiny..." That one took Sasuke off guard.

"But i dun like you. You're an A.S.S.H.O...How do you spell that again?" The black eyebrows furred once more in annoyance. He was getting too nervous with the soon to pass out or vomit teen. And he was on his face. Sasuke hoped none of it happened before he got from under him.

"SHASHUKAAAAY!!Lemme on Johsef" Naruto screamed on top of him.

"Wha- How do you know my name?And who the hell is Josef?"

"You shmuck!" Naruto pressed his thumb against Sasuke's forehead."How'ya suppose I'd findya withou' lookin' fo yours wallet?" That kinda made sense.

"Ya think I'd cat call yah?" That didn't.None."Meooow, MEEOOOW!" And then Naruto was purring. Snuggling under his neck and letting him to say at least uncomfortable. No one touched him. He had inside himself, a monk maniac side that germs would not be welcome. Or perhaps he was remembering his childhood traumas...

"W-Who again is Josef?"

"Deh FROG,DUDE!" Sasuke took it as an opportunity to flip over the body and glance around the room to avoid any embarrassing kodak moments. Ha, thank god, no one was there to watch this pathetic sce... A glimpse. He caught a glimpse of what could be his end.And the devil revealed itself. Herself.

"Teeheee... I see what you did there, sir." Temari. The last person on earth he wanted to see right now. So he did what any human being would do in this situation. Hide? No. He still had an ounce of his pride left. He looked at the delirious teen beside him.The least acceptable idea seemed worth at the time.

"Knock knock!" Pulling out jokes. He didn't know how to make jokes. Even Naruto looked startled with Sasuke's weird acting and sudden change of behaviour.

"Hu...Who's ther?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody who?"

"Nobody whoo?"

"..." Temari was approaching them to analise more carefully this but Naruto broke off the charm with a high pitched laughter.

"Hahahaha, that one whas gooood" Sasuke started to laugh along, not knowing if it was for his nervoursness or just because he really wanted to cry. He tried to keep Naruto away from her as much as possible so she couldn't smell the alcohol. The girl's perspective of the scene changed to weary.

"He, are you guys high? Because if you are and you're not sharing, show it to me now because i'll find it" Then Sasuke startled a bit more the poor blond, pulling his arm around the blond's neck, still laughing.

"Haha, nooo you silly, we're just telling jokes"

"Hehe, forget it, you homos are scarier than I thought. Have you guys seen Shika? I want my promised land of booze!" She stomped her foot. Naruto was going to make a point like_"Not a ho-"_ but Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand. And pointed to the room Shikaramaru and the others were. That and she was gone.

"Pheew...that was close." Not aware that Naruto had fallen asleep on top of the doormat he just continued to babble until he got no response except for a snore. Sasuke only looked at the now resting peacefully kid. And drooling. Good. To make things even better, the devil made a comeback. Leaned on the corner of the hall, she said calmly:

"And, by the way, you two look like you're hitting it off. Cute." Sasuke glared at that." And don't you EVAH, EVAH, smile like that way to me again, girlfriend!". She disappearead right after.

"...damn boobiepigtailed demon"

* * *

"_GO!GO!GO! One more piece, Kiba!HAHA,MORON, TAKE IT OFF!" _

"_NO!!NOT MY DOGGIE'SBOXER!"_

"_I don't want to be a part of this freak show"_

"_Chill out, sandman... it's only strip poker. And it WAS your idea."_

"_You guys swear you're not underaged?"_

"_Hehe, I was only kidding, bro. Stop with the staring... Would you?"_

"_You.will.pay."_

"_Ah-Ah,Ki-kiba really d-doesn't have to-to do this!"_

"_Ha, even Hinata doesn't want to see your weiner!"_

"_Hey, Demon woman, more respect to lassie over here!"_

"_What..."_

"_I'll be outside"_

"_Come on Shashukaaay, don't be a ... he's gone..."_

"_No-N-o It's not that I d-don't..."_

"_AHAAA, Hinata, NAUGHTY GIRL!"_

"_N-NOOO!"_

"_Oh, I think she's fainting."_

"_Stop harrassing my cousin you idiots!"_

"_haha... oh god, he's naked."_

"_YEAH, that's what you asked for the night, right?!"_

"_That's it, I'm going back to the hotel."_

"_Stop with the whining, Kankuro, you lik't"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE DANGLE IT !"_

* * *

_"Man, did I have the strangest dream..._" Was his first thought. Mouth dry, rugged surface. He knew that place. Felt like home. Every Thursdays and Fridays and Saturdays.But...wasn't it Sunday?Noo...actually it was Monday...soo... He risked opening his eyes. Whoa, did it hurt. Too bright, too friggin' bright. Then he spotted people sleeping on the sofa, armchair, floor, rug... and he felt hot. Gah, hangovers. At least he was not naked like that other poor kid on the sofa... What the hell happened here. And where the hell was the old geezer? Flashes from the last night were coming. Hmm. He decided even if he could remember something strange he did ,it would not pay for the sweat prickling his skin. He forced himself to his feet. The sun outside just rising.

"Time for a swim" He darted to the old door, ran towards the beach and threw all of his clothes aside on the sand ,taking a dive. He didn't care for the rest of the people, they were smashed.

"Haa,my cure." He thought while diving. He felt revigorated . Until something pulled his wrist to the surface.

"GAW-WHAT THE -...you?"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Sasuke was still with his clothes on. Nice and moisty.Yumm.

"Wha- I was just taking a dive-" Sasuke pulled his wrist towards the beach, not caring for his retorts.

"Hey,HEY, wait! I'm not suicidal, you idiot!"

"SO what in hell were you doing here?"

"Ah, to kill my hangover? It's a good method, ya know? And why are you here?"

"Don't wanna be charged for murder."

"You could say you were asleep."

"The old lady over there already saw me awaken."

"Oh...Miss Clementine..." Sasuke turned to get out of water.

"Now I'm cold thanks to you."

"I owe you my life, dear"

"argh..and why the fuck are you naked?"

"...hehehe...didn't expect a prince in shining armor to rescue me..."

"Idiot. Better not hope to get your clothes back"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." A smirk."And I thought you worked over the hotel."

"OH,SHIT!I'm late!"

* * *

**TBC.** Yes... that took forever. I'm sorry people. And I'll make up for the errors after i come back from class... tomorrow. Cuz now it's my time to go. And if you like this story, review, pls, it's my fuel to keep writing.:)

just kidding.have some emo friends, nothing against.:D


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been awhile...yeah... like 4 years... LOL. Buttttttt  
WHO THE HELL IS COUNTING  
ok, moving on, I will get back to this piece here. So I hope you stay tuned for updates, gracias :)  
PS.: I'm really sorry for the long long freaking long wait. :~


End file.
